I wouldn t change a thing
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: Zhalia thinks about her past Christmas experiences A bit of Zhante fluff for you. See it as an belated Christmasgift 3


I know I don´t make that many updates on my other Huntik fanfic, but I thought that this would give you a bit satisfaction. Everyone tells me I´m torturing them with Zhante. So now you have a cute fluff fanfic with Zhante. I try to update as soon as I can, but I can´t promise anything. I just did my mock exams and my A levels will follow Q.Q Seriously when I could chose between writing and learning I would definitely pick writing, but life is sadly no picnic :(

Have fun reading

„Could you hand over the sugar, Den?"

"Got it Sophie."

"Be careful we don´t want to get diabetes", Dante joked.

"Harrison you can add the butter now", Sophie said.

At the same time a small girl with blue hair got on the tips of her toes to reach the flour. Shortly after she got it down the girl suddenly slipped on some melted butter, which Harrison spilled. You could just hear a scream before everyone was surrounded by white powder. It looked like a heavy blizzard raged in the kitchen. After a few seconds have passed everyone started to laugh. It seemed everyone had a good time.

Zhalia however stood by the window of her bedroom and watched the winter wonderland coated by a beautiful sunset. She could hear the laughter from the kitchen even on the first floor. It let a small smile appear on her face with slightly red cheeks, which probably were the fault of the cold wind which invaded the room. In the distance she could sight that the street lights went on. The last kids which played on the streets in the snow where called in by their parents. A few people still wandered the streets with the last groceries and errands.

It really was hilarious. A few hours ago the streets were so full. It was like one made the announcement, every shop closed forever and no one will ever have access to food. But what did Zhalia expect. It was Christmastime after all.

Zhalia wasn´t exactly sure what she expected. It wasn´t a long time ago, when there was a time, she didn´t celebrated Christmas. She started to celebrate when she joined Dante´s team. Klaus was someone who would destroy childhood beliefs and wouldn´t even blink. She didn´t had the chance to believe in Santa Claus. While every child on earth celebrated Christmas, she was in the training room and trained with Klaus, till exhaustion.

When she was still a child she didn´t knew anything else. When she was a teenager she envied everyone for having these beautiful memories. When she started to be an adult she had learned to hide and ignore her feelings. She learned to fool everyone and at some point even herself; till she met Dante and joined the Huntikfoundation.

They taught her how to love and life again. It even went so far that she fell in love with the auburn haired man. After they married they created the most wonderful being: a small girl named Alysa. She had the hair and eye colour of her mother and the nose of her father. She was as cheeky and stubborn as her mother and talented and brave like her father. She is just six, but everyone knows, that she will grow up to be an awesome seeker.

While she was still daydreaming and dwelling on memories of her past, she didn´t notice at first that someone just put a blanket over her shoulders. Shortly after she noticed arms which embraced her from behind. Zhalia didn´t jump or was startled, because she already knew who it was. She didn´t notice when he entered, but the moment he got near her, she smelled the heady scent of her husband. He slowly moved his right hand over her tummy which was as round as a tummy can get.

"I can feel their kicking against your womb", he smiled against the crook of her neck. Zhalia started to smile as well.

"It sounded like you had fun", Zhalia said and leaned a bit more into the embrace.

"It was indeed a lot of fun. It was so much fun that your daughter started to make a mess out of the kitchen. She obviously inherit this destructive behaviour from her dear mother", Dante chuckled. This made Zhalia turn around in his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"And what exactly gives you this idea?", she asked with a provocative tone in her voice. She got a bit closer to his face.

"Because, when my memory is correct, it is always you who destroys half of our surroundings, while we fight on a mission", Dante said and got an octave lower in his tone of voice, while he drew closer to her face.

"You must be mistaken me with Lok and Den", she drew even closer. She pecked his lips and just drew a bit away. She stopped a few centimetre away from his face and smiled playful.

"Au contraire mi amore! You obviously remember our first meeting. You almost blew up the whole building."

"You obviously forgot that I saved your hopeless asses back then and you just mixed French and Italian." She again gave him a few quick kisses and leaned her forehead against Dantes.

"What are you? The language-police?" He joked and kissed his wife passionately on her smooth lips.

"No but I´m your wife and the mother of your children."

"And I wouldn´t change a thing." Dante caressed again her tummy and smiled.

"I can´t wait to meet them Zhale."

"Me too. I hope they will look like you. Then I know for sure that they will be gorgeous."

"And I hope they look like a mixture of both up us. So they are even more gorgeous."

Zhalia laughed a bit: "I love the fact, that you don´t deny that you´re genes makes them gorgeous."

"Why should I deny the obvious? The past years you never gave me another impression. You don´t even have to say it. The way you look at me always gives me the feeling of being gorgeous", Dante kissed her again. Zhalia chuckled. "Then you should hope that this will never change, because I´m sure it would hurt your pride a lot. When I think about it I really should change the way I look at you. Not that you turn into an arrogant womanizer." Dante poked with his finger into her sides: "Hey!" He lifted her a few centimetre above the ground and whirled her around, but not without being extra careful.

"Don´t worry Zhale! I will never surpass your arrogantivness."

"You just made up a word Vale."

"Yeah? And what do you want to do against it Mrs Vale?" She didn´t answer and started to kiss him again.

After they broke apart they smiled and looked each other deep into the eyes.

"So do you want to tell me what you were thinking about before?" Dante had a glance of worry in his eyes. Zhalia hesitated and bit her lips; a habit she was used to, but it had been a long time since he had seen this. The only moments she bit her lips, she had been confronted with her past. This made Dante worry even more. A few minutes passed till she answered.

"I just remembered Christmas before I met you all, when one can even call it like that." Dante didn´t ask why, because he knew. He knew that he she never had a Christmas. He knew how painful her past was. And he wished he could let everything which hurt Zhalia in the past disappear.

She shared her memories with him at their first Christmas. This just awoke his protective instinct. These were moments where he promised himself and Zhalia that he wants to make her the happiest woman on this planet.

Dante gave her a warm embrace, while Zhalia buried her head into his shirt.

But the quiet atmosphere was interrupted when Zhalia suddenly sneezed: "ACHOOO!"

She drew a bit away from Dante and looked at his shirt. She rose one eyebrow: "Did you know that there is flour on your shirt?" Zhalia asked sarcastically. "Oh how could I have overseen this?" Dante then had a smirk on his face: "You do realise you also have flour all over your shirt? Seriously Zhalia you should really pay more attention so you don´t make yourself dirty."

"Then I should stop being around you."

"Why because you get so many dirty thoughts while you look at me?" Dante smirked, but his smirk disappeared when he heard a high pitched voice.

"Mama what is Daddy talking about? How can thoughts get dirty? And how does the dirt come in your head?" Their daughter Alysa was standing in the door frame with a question mark above her head. She had this curious look in her eyes, which Dante thought she inherited from her mother.

"Yeah Daddy! Tell us how thoughts can get dirty!" Zhalia said and imitated the innocent look of their daughter. Dante got pale and started to ramble around.

Zhalia started to laugh: "Now at least you match with the flour on your shirt!" Zhalia continued to laugh, while Alysa stepped a bit closer and the the question mark grew.

Then Zhalia picked her up and said: "When you get older, you learn how one can have dirty thoughts."

"Yeah exactly and...wait what?" Dante thought Zhalia came to his rescue but instead made his situation even worse.

"What do you mean by that Zhale? I hope she will never have dirty thoughts. At least not until she is 48 years old. Alysa please promise me that you will never have dirty thoughts okay sweety?"

"Why should I put voluntarily dirt in my head Daddy?"

This just made Zhalia and Dante laugh even more, but in Dantes case, it was more like a nervous laugh.

Zhalia loves her little family. Every year Dante and her friends asked her what she wishes for Christmas. And every time she answers, that her biggest wish already came true and she wouldn´t change a thing. She had a family who loves her and she loves them back and there is no gift on earth greater than love and having a family.

Soooo this was it. Leave a comment and a fav when you enjoyed it

Till next time

Love Xerxes-nii


End file.
